Vezon (Person987)
Vezon is a Skakdi created when the Spear of Fusion split him off from Vezok. Biography Vezon was created by the Spear of Fusion, when Hakann accidentally used it on Vezok. In everyone's confusion, Vezon stole the spear and fled from the other Piraka. He later journeyed to the Codrex in search of the Mask of Life, which when he touched it, fused him to the rahi spider Fernakk. Although he failed to get the mask, he did exit the Codrex with a powerful ally and a new tool, a poisoned dagger. He was then seen being chased down by the Piraka in order to eliminate him or use the Spear to return him to Vezok. They nearly succeded as Zaktan used his impact vision to knock Vezon out of a two story window, which he survived and escaped before the Piraka ventrued outside to find him. When Antroz went searching for the Mask of Life also, he was ambushed by Vezon, who told Antroz he knew where it was, but also warned him of the risk of finding it. However, Antroz thought he was trying to trick him, so he attacked Vezon. In the following fight, Vezon stabbed Antroz with the dagger, but Teridax appeared, saved Antroz, and trapped Vezon in the washing machine. Unknown to the Makuta, Teridax later freed him in exchange for a secret alliance to conquer the house. Teridax tried to play his part by drawing everyone to the Codrex so that he could destroy them, but it didn't quite work as he was confronted by Toa Mata Nui. Vezon was later observing the aftermath of the battle, and decided that he would need some backup. Part 2 Vezon released the Somets sometime between parts 1 and 2 , and entered them in the Tag-Team Tournament. His new allies defeated every opposing team and then claimed the house for Vezon and the Somets. However, this angered the other teams so much that they attacked, and Vezon called a retreat. He and the Somets later hid out in the basement, where they recruited the Cheberaks to their army. He later sends various Somets on diffrent missions to find or steal pieces of the Golden Armor and bring them to him. He soon obtains all seven and attaches them to himself, causing his power to multiply by 128. He then breaks the bond he has to Fernakk and creates Load, a gigantic suitcase monster. Vezon and Load go on a rampage, and he defeats the Piraka singlehandedly. It takes the combined might of the Makuta and Toa to defeat him and remove the armor, where Tahu, Antroz, and Zaktan agree it is too powerful, and destroy it so no other beings can abuse it. Vezon and Teridax are later seen conversing about how they are going to use the power of the Somets and Cheberaks to power their device, which has an effect similar to the Golden Armor. However, Sahmad overhears this. He is spotted by Vezon and absorbed by Teridax so he cannot warn the others. He and Teridax are later seen strapped into Vezon's device, absorbing the battling energy of all the Somets and Cheberak fighting in the final battle. He uses his future sight to see that he will be confronted by the leaders and the Somets, who have been informed of his plan. Vezon sends Load to destroy his challengers, but the Somets hold him off while the Leaders continue on to his chamber. Vezon and Teridax have just absorbes enough energy to transform into Vezon Titan and Teridax Titan for a final showdown with Tahu, Antroz, Zaktan, Pridak, Takanuva, Illusion, and Shadowed One. They appear to be winning at first, until Illusion destroys the machine that was ffeding them power, and then they use up all their energy and revert to normal form. Then they are defeated. Vezon begs for mercy, and the other leaders comply. They let him live, but he is banished to the basement for all eternity. Personality and Traits Vezon was very manipulative, as he planned to use the Somets, Antroz, the Cheberaks, and Teridax in order to be the supreme ruler of all. However, he didn't expect all the teams to ally to fight the common enemy. Powers and Equipment Vezon's only natural powers were his intellect and his future sight. He later picked up the Spear of Fusion from Hakann, and a poison dagger, that he lost in the washroom. At one point, he possesed the Golden Armor, which gave him Kraata powers at an extremely high level. As Vezon Titan, he had enhanced strengh, speed, defense, and laser vision. (Normal Form) (Vezon Titan) Category:Skakdi